


Cursed by The Sun

by ChasedInBlack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack
Summary: A young siren is an outcast by her peers due to her unusual tail. It is vibrant and beautiful unlike theirs which is cold and dark to camouflage better into the sea.One day she's given the chance to prove herself, as a certain god takes favor of her.It won't be the first time he calls on her and it's not certain if it will ever end.But she will be the siren hero, the one to prove sirens have hearts.





	1. The End

As the sun sets on another dreadful day, I’m reminded yet again of the past I left behind.

I sat on the deck chair in an oversized baby blue hoodie, my legs tucked under me as I sipped my steaming coffee from my oversized mug. I wore nothing else underneath. My long auburn hair was damp and disheveled over one shoulder, my vivid golden eyes stared longingly out at the ocean on the other side of my deck. The soft sounds of the waves hitting the shore my only comfort of home. The salty but comforting scent wafting ever so slightly through the pungent scent of my coffee, making me feel homesick.

It had been ages since I’d last been free in the water. Freedom I could no longer have. Watching it from here was the closest I’d ever come anymore. Who knew where my mind would go if I returned. Especially now.

I slowly looked back inside and saw the body laying on my bed. It had been breathing only a few hours ago but had since stopped. I was absolutely numb from what had happened. I never meant to do it. I never wanted to hurt him. I had loved him, so much.

“Melina, it’s time to go.” I looked up at the man standing in front of me and I breathed in deeply. He looked sad but still so handsome. “I can’t save you this time unless you come with me.” I looked back to the bed and the body laying there.

“I killed him… shouldn’t I be punished?” I asked softly, my voice absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, begging to listen to every syllable uttered.

“If you don’t come with me, the humans will have you killed.” He told me. I looked back up at him.

“What’s so bad about that this time…?” I asked quietly as I looked back to the ocean. “I have nowhere left to go… I’ve burned every bridge.” I looked down into my coffee. “He should be standing here, not you.” I whispered as I sipped my coffee.

“I am the only chance you have left.” He sighed at me. I laughed under my breath at that.

“Why? Because I don’t get to go to the underworld?” I asked softly. “Because I don’t have a mortal soul… those are the rules.” I sighed as I shook my head. “I can’t join him, I can’t die… what’s the point anymore?”

“You really loved him that much?” He asked gently as I heard pounding on the other side of a locked door.

“I did.” I whispered as I looked into my coffee. “In all the years I’ve been alive… nothing compared to him.” I sighed.

“Not even Connor…?” He asked softly. I looked up at him.

“Connor… was special.” I whispered out before looking back to the bed, a tear falling. “Just as he was.” He looked back with me.

“Come with me… we can find another.” He begged gently.

“What if I don’t want to find another…?” I asked as I looked up at him, my eyes glistening with tears. I could see the lump in his throat move as he hesitated. “I’ve had enough heartbreak for a hundred mortal lifetimes…” I sighed as I sipped my coffee. The banging was getting louder and it was starting to crack from the abuse. “What if I’ve had enough?”

“Then let me be the one to end it, not them.” He growled out. I looked up at him and took a deep breath. “I owe that much for getting you into this mess.”

I scoffed at that, shaking my head as I looked out at the water. “You got me into it…? Please.” I sighed. “Despite what you think… I know my actions are my own.” I finished my coffee, a single tear falling to the deck. “What you did… is not what upset me most.” I set down the cup as I heard men yelling as the door was breaking. I stood up and looked up at the beautiful man now silhouetted by the sun. “You don’t owe me anything, immortal.” I gently reached up and cupped his cheek. He shivered into the touch and leaned into my hand. “Make it quick…” I whispered out, closing my eyes. He nodded and cupped my neck gently with both his hands.

“I did love you… you know that, right?” He whispered to me as he stepped closer, resting his forehead to mine despite me being a head shorter. I nodded slowly to him. “Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider my offer…?” He whispered out.

“I’m sure.” I whispered back, another tear falling. He nodded quickly and rubbed circles on my neck with his thumbs. I felt a drop hit my face and it made me open my eyes, looking up into his beautiful blue ones, seeing he was crying with a hardened expression.

“I love you, Melina.” He whispered to me as his hands got tighter, his thumbs wrapping around my throat. I gently cupped his wrists as I looked up at him.

“I loved you, Apollo.” I whispered to him. He took a shaky breath and swallowed hard before his hands heated, starting to dry me out. I whimpered at the pain and squeezed his wrists tightly. He kept watching me as tears fell. I gasped in as I felt that complete body ache of being so unbearable dry. I gasped for air as he held me close. I dug my nails into his flesh and golden ichor dripped free. He didn’t relent though.

I barely heard the door break completely before I collapsed to the wood below, my vision fading as I watched men run for us. I wheezed and gasped for air before it stopped altogether. The life left my eyes as the police crowded my form and the bed.

_I’m sorry Isaiah…_


	2. Young

_Several Millennia ago…_

I giggled as I swam, quick and fast through the kelp. I was faster than my sisters. I felt so happy and free. I spun to a stop and looked around, listening for them. I slowed the movement of my iridescent fin and looked around, my heart racing in excitement.

I was still young so I wasn’t allowed to go on hunts yet. So my sisters took me to play in the kelp forests to prepare me for when I came of age.

I startled at the water moving above me and I looked up, seeing a shadow pass over me slowly. I looked around, not hearing my sisters anywhere nearby.

I slowly swam up and peeked out of the water, just my eyes above the water. It was late afternoon so the sun was still up. I breathed in as I looked at the small fishing boat moving through the delta. I dipped under the water again when I met the eyes of a boy on the boat. I peeked back up and looked at him as he looked at me curiously.

He turned and called to his father before I moved back under the water and swam quickly back to the kelp. I swam down to the seafloor and watched the shadow of the boat move away. I looked up as three of my sisters swam over to me and looked at me worried.

“We saw the boat, we were worried.” One said softly as she came over and brushed back my hair, looking at me. “Are you alright?” I nodded slowly. “Did they see you?” She asked softly. I hesitated before slowly nodding. She sighed and pulled me into her arms. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into her neck. “We must get back, Poseidon will not be pleased.” She said as she held me and started to swim with my sisters behind her. Their tails were dark and menacing, more like a shark than my tail. Mine was unique, they said it was a curse from the gods to make me so much more beautiful to the eyes of men. I still had the menacing fins but they were softer and more flowing, like a cuttlefish.

I swam with them to home just before I felt the cold drop of a storm above. I looked up towards the water’s surface before my sisters scattered to go on a hunt, though the oldest stayed with me as she led me inside our home. I looked at her before startling and hiding when Triton stormed inside. I stayed hiding as she sighed.

“A mortal saw her! Do you realize how upset my father is right now?” He growled at her. “How did you let this happen?”

“We were playing in the kelp, training her for a hunt.” She explained before she yelped at being grabbed around the throat. “She is coming of age for her first hunt soon! She needs to be— prepared!” She choked out.

“What makes you think we’ll send that cursed child out for a hunt?” He hissed at her. “A mute siren with that noticeable of a coloring… please. She’d burn every hunt before it even began.” He spat as he tossed her aside and she coughed hard. I peeked out at him and his eyes met mine and narrowed. “A useless curse is all she is.” He clicked his tongue before leaving. I looked down at my sister and swallowed hard. She stared at the sand as she rubbed her throat.

I came over slowly and looked at her worried. She sighed and batted me away. “Just… stay home… stay out of sight until everything blows over.” She told me before she quickly swam out. I swallowed hard and watched her go.

I looked around, starting to feel upset before I quickly swam for shore, avoiding every guard at home. I found the cove I usually went to and slipped inside, peeking around before I climbed out of the water. I scooted back and let myself drip before my tail slowly turned into a pair of legs. I stretched them and whimpered at the weird feeling before I got to my feet and slowly snuck out into the rain. I found a forgotten dress on a clothesline and pulled it on, using a scarf to cover my neck where the “scars” of my gills were.

I moved into town and headed for the temple, making sure to be quick in the rain. I made it inside though I was drenched. The whole temple was packed with people panicking. A priest came rushing over and wrapped a blanket around me. I held it closed and smiled at him.

“Oh, child you’re drenched.” He sighed at me as he guided me inside. “Poseidon sure is upset, are you alright?” I nodded slowly and he took me to the altar. “What brings you here child?” I pointed to Poseidon’s statue. He looked at me curiously. “Are you sure you’re alright child?” He asked softly. I nodded slowly and breathed out shakily.

I pointed to Poseidon, then my ear, then to me. “Can you not speak child?” He asked. I shook my head. “Oh by the gods.” He sighed and gently stroked my hair back. I repeated my motions from earlier. “I’m sure they can child. It’s alright.” He told me. I nodded and looked down before I slowly knelt and stared forward. “After the storm… I would suggest going to the temple of Apollo, see if their healers can help you.” He told me. I nodded slowly and closed my eyes.

I cried as I continually apologized to Poseidon in my mind, unable to get the words out of my mouth. I didn’t want him to be mad at me; I didn’t want to be useless. I don’t know how long I was here, but it eventually became quiet.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, seeing all of the mortals frozen in place, only the torches flickering. I slowly looked around before seeing a man leaning against the statue of Poseidon, watching me. I could see him breathing so I knew he was different.

“Weird for a siren to come onto land… and pray for forgiveness, don’t you think?” He chuckled at me as he pushed off and slowly walked over, looking up at the statue with a scrunched face.

No matter how ugly he tried to make his face, he was stunning. His golden hair was unruly but shined like the stars. His eyes were as blue as the ocean on a clear day. His skin was absolutely flawless and had a beautiful rich olive tone that had been kissed by the sun.

“You’re staring little siren.” He chuckled as he knelt in front of me. “You realize… your mind is the only thing keeping you from talking.” He told me. “You’re afraid… to prove them wrong.” He cupped my chin and made me look up into his eyes. “You see… we have this bet going on…” he chuckled at me. “That if Sirens were prettier… more mortals would fall for them.” He leaned closer, his breath fanning over my face. “You… are the ultimate monster with the prettiest face. Something…. People wouldn’t want to hurt.” He chuckled and stroked my cheek. “So talk to me, darling.”

I opened my mouth and exhaled shakily as I looked at him. He chuckled and watched me. I cracked out a single broken syllable and he smirked.

“Come on baby, just say my name.” He chuckled at me. I turned red at that and smacked his hand away, glaring. He chuckled and nodded as he looked down. “Fair, you are still a little young.” He rubbed his jaw slowly. “Your fear is the only thing keeping you from talking, from becoming the siren that every man wants.” He chuckled. “Hell, I want you right now, but… you’re still so young and have so much potential.” He chuckled. “Say my name.” He told me.

I looked at him, breathing shakily. I didn’t know his name… he kept asking like I knew it. He kept watching me, patient as ever. I swallowed hard and looked at him. “I…” I choked out. He smirked a little and watched me. “I… don’t… know…” I whispered out. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed in enjoyment. “Your… name…” I finally got out, gasping in complete shock.

His hand slowly cupped my neck and pulled me closer, his lips brushing against mine. I turned red at that. “Apollo.” He whispered out. I shivered before wincing always at the burning feeling on my neck. I cupped the spot and whimpered. I gasped in, unable to breathe. He looked at me confused and now panicked.

I got up and quickly ran out, heading for the sea. “Wait!” He called after me as he gave chase. It was already hard to breathe even before I started running. I felt so dry all of a sudden. “Wait! I’m sorry!”

I got to the cove and quickly stripped out of my borrowed clothes before I dove into the water, feeling immediate relief from the burn as I breathed in the water. My legs became a fin and I shrieked as I was grabbed by my tail and pulled back. I flailed before I came up and looked at Apollo, panic in my eyes. He let go of my fin and sighed as he looked at me.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He told me. I swallowed hard as I looked at him. He looked into the water of the cove and at my tail. I shifted nervously in the water. “Wow… it looks stunning.” He scoffed with a cocky smile. I growled at him and backed away. “Just… say my name…” he looked back up into my eyes before he seemed startled. “Your eyes are different…” he smiled. “A good different. A… hot… different.” He chuckled. I splashed him and he got soaked head to toe in ice-cold water.

He blinked in shock and cough awkwardly as he looked himself over. He broke into laughter before wiping the water off his face. “You, are going to be fun.” He chuckled at me. I glared at him. “Just… say it, please.” He chuckled at me. I swallowed hard. “I know you can talk for sure now. So… please.”

“Um…” I whispered out. “Apollo.” I muttered out. He sighed in relief and his eyes shut. I looked at him curiously. I slowly swam over, unable to hide my interest. I caught the edge of the pool and looked up at him. “Why are you so adamant about me saying your name?” I asked softly. He looked down at me and chuckled.

“I’m proving a point.” He told me. “To the crazy-ass who is having a temper tantrum over a little boy seeing you?” He chuckled and tapped my nose. “Everyone keeps saying that you’re a mistake.” He told me. “I think otherwise, especially now that I’ve heard your voice.” He smirked. “I think the fates dropped you in at the perfect time.” He gently brushed back my hair. I looked at him confused. “And I have not been more proud to be right than I am right now.” He chuckled as he stroked my cheek. “It’s about time a non-demigod got the stage.” He chuckled. “My champion.” I turned bright red at that and swam backward.

He chuckled and watched me. “Prove Triton wrong. There’s a ship of assholes heading for the harbor currently, thinking they’re immune to Poseidon’s wrath. They’ll invade the town, burn the temple if they’re not stopped.” I looked to the entrance and my heart raced. “You’re not like your sisters. You care what happens to them.” He pointed out. I swallowed hard and looked down. “Sink the ship. Drown the captain.” He watched me. “Flash that pretty tail of yours and let the town know… a siren, saved them.” He looked me in the eye. I breathed shakily and swallowed hard.

“Why?” I asked quietly.

“Because I like you.” He told me. “You are an intriguing freak of nature.”

“Not very nice…” I whispered out. He chuckled.

“You get used to it.” He shrugged. “Besides, that'll prove to my father that I don’t just “chase tail” when I find something pretty. I’m putting it to use.” He sniffed and looked down. I looked at him perplexed. He looked back up at me.

“Won’t they think I just sunk a ship? They’d never know it was meant to do them harm.” I asked. He chuckled at me.

“Leave that part up to me.” He told me. I nodded slowly and breathed in shakily. “You’ll do amazing things my little siren. Trust me.” He smiled as he looked at me. I swallowed hard and nodded. I dove into the water and got moving quickly, heading for the harbor with speed.

I saw the ship as the storm began again. I found the reef and came to the surface, looking at the raiding ship. I breathed in shakily before I started to vocalize. I focused as they started moving towards me from curiosity and allure. I looked back at the town that was still being attacked by Poseidon’s wrath before I focused on the ship.

I narrowed my eyes as I continued to vocalize, men jumping in after me. I swam further back into the reef and my heart was racing. The waves crashed around me, drowning the men around me with ease. I looked up and made eye contact with the captain and he got a devilish smirk on his face before a net was thrown on my face.

I shrieked as I was hoisted aboard the ship and dropped on the wood. I was glad for the rain that kept me from transforming and I looked up at him silent now.

“What, the little siren doesn’t have a voice anymore?” He chuckled as he stalked towards me. “Such a pretty little thing, isn’t she?” He chuckled before kneeling down and putting a knife to my throat. “Utter another sound and I will behead you.” I breathed shakily and stared at him. He chuckled and the blade lowered. I grabbed him by his collar and started to vocalize. His grasp on the blade immediately fell as the sound took him in.

I kept vocalizing even as the ship hit the reef, no sailor around me moving to fix it either. I held onto the captain as the ship was slowly sinking under. I felt water rising around my waist and I smiled as I continued to vocalize. I slowly swam us to a deeper spot before dragging him under, still singing for him. He reached for me as I pulled him deeper and deeper.

I spun him under me before pushing him onto the sand, a small cloud surrounding us. I held him down and gripped onto his throat as he began to struggle. I dug my nails in and growled viscously. Air escaped his lungs and he started to convulse before going limp. I slowly moved back and looked at what I’d done, my heart oddly calm now. I looked up at the waves and they seemed to calm. I saw the ship sinking near us finally settling, the site littered with corpses of drowned sailors.

I swam quickly to the surface and breached into the air, doing a flip before diving back under the water. I looked over the wreck and swam inside, finding a cabin filled with stolen treasures. I grabbed a bag of it and tied it shut before I moved to leave, planning on taking it to Triton. I stopped in my tracks when my sisters started arriving. I looked at them all as they muttered in shock before spotting me and going silent.

I swallowed hard as I watched them before Triton was swimming over and stopping in his tracks at the sight. His eyes found me at the center of it all and he froze. He looked over and saw the drowned captain on the seafloor before he looked at me again. I swam to him and dropped the treasure in the sand under him. I swam back a bit and looked down, ready for punishment.

“You… you did all of this…? Alone?” He asked quietly. I looked up at him and swallowed hard as I nodded. “How?”

“I… sang.” I told him, eliciting gasps of shock around us. I looked around and my sisters were staring in fear. I looked up at Triton and he was at a loss for words. “The ship was heading for the harbor… to raid it during Poseidon’s wrath. They thought themselves greater than the gods.” I told him. He looked at the mess behind me before back at me. “The ship has much more than what I have given to you.”

“How did you know they were to raid the mortal’s town?” He asked. I looked up at him.

“Why else would you dare to taunt Poseidon?” I asked, not wanting to involve Apollo in this. It was a pain already just admitting I took down an entire ship by myself, let alone getting the tip from a god himself. “While at the reef, I overheard their hubris as well.” I swallowed hard. He nodded slowly and breathed in shakily.

“If your voice is this powerful already… I fear what it may become when you are a full-grown woman.” He breathed out. I looked at him then around at my sisters who were still staring on in fear and shock. “While you did an amazing job, you still have not come of age. Until then, you are not allowed to hunt.” He told me. I nodded and breathed in shakily. “Count yourself lucky that Poseidon did not press his wrath on to you.” He told me pointedly before his guards took the treasure from under him and more went inside the wreck.

He headed off and gesture my sisters to disperse. I watched him go and breathed in shakily. I swam to the surface and looked around before I spotted him sitting on a rock near the reef. I swam over before I popped up next to him. He chuckled at me.

“That… was impressive.” Apollo chuckled as he looked at the debris floating above the wreck. I looked back at it before back at him. “For a single siren… to take down a whole raiding ship. It’s unheard of.” He smirked.

“You knew they’d drag me onto deck.” I told him. He looked down at me curiously before chuckling.

“I did.” He nodded as he watched the storm move on. “But you weren’t afraid.” He told me. “And proved another thing, you’re too pretty to kill.” He smirked.

“He tried to kill me.” I growled. He looked at me and smirked.

“But he didn’t.” He told me. I looked at him, breathing in shakily. “Well his intentions weren’t exactly pure either… but he wasn’t planning on killing you.” He shrugged.

“And how do I know your intentions are pure?” I growled up at him. He chuckled and looked at me.

“You don’t.” He smirked. I swallowed hard at that. “And you’ll have to deal with that.” He told me. I looked off at the horizon and breathed in. “A whole sea… and you choose to stay here… why?”

“This is home.” I told him. He looked at me confused. “It’s where I was born.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t… go further.” He sighed. “Don’t you just want to… see the world?” He asked with a smile. I looked up at him curiously. “Meet new faces, get lost in the different languages… see the shore from a different direction.” His eyes looked longingly out at the water. “Fall in love…?”

“Sirens can’t love.” I told him. He chuckled and looked at me.

“Why not?” He asked softly with a smile.

“We don’t have a soul.” I breathed in as I leaned on the rock. He sighed and looked out at the sea again.

“It’s a shame… love is… something else.” He sighed heavily, a weight on his chest from his words. I looked at him curiously and moved closer. Out of pure instinct, I started to hum softly for him. He chuckled and looked at me perplexed. “You realize gods aren’t affected by your voice in quite the same way, right?” He teased. I kept humming and pulled myself up to sit next to him, letting my fin rest in the water. He watched me, a small smile on his face. “You… are an oddity.” He laughed and nodded before going quiet and just listening to me. He slowly put his feet in the water alongside my fin and we just sat there listening to me hum.

The sun eventually rose and he looked up and sighed. “I’ve been away too long…” he whispered out. I looked at him and breathed in. I never realized he smelled of the beach. That smell of sun-kissed skin… with just a bit of seawater. “When you… finally… fall in love… remember me please?” He asked softly. I looked at him confused before he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes at that and relaxed before it was gone.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was alone on the rock now. I looked around and breathed out shakily before I looked to the sun, sighing softly at the beauty it held.

“I’ll remember you. I promise.” I whispered softly.


End file.
